


summer fruits.

by mfeux



Series: Attack On Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Erwin Smith, Erwin Smith Has Both of His Arms, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Graphic Description, Lemon, Levi is just a friend, Levi used to have feelings, Lime, Mild Kink, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Petra is dead, Porn with Feelings, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Spanking, Strawberries, Summer Romance, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, maybe anal idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfeux/pseuds/mfeux
Summary: It was no secret you had heart eyes for the hard-faced commander, and with the help of his favourite fruity cider on a hot summers day, you were able to draw out his deepest, darkest desires that he had reserved just for you.





	summer fruits.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this sober, the other completely shitfaced. sorry about that. if you want a part two hmu.

Being in the survey corps had its perks, especially for a high ranked officer like yourself. Because you were sent on more dangerous missions than the trainees, you where paid stupidly high amounts of money when you came back from expeditions. You had saved a lot of money up in your own safe back at HQ, and often spent a lot of money on gifts for the other officers and trainees that had done exceptional work during the day, it helped lift their spirits and enjoy the little things in life, as a lot of soldiers didn't have family, so they relied on your smiley features and small acts of kindness to keep them going.

It was summer, meaning expeditions where becoming rare as there was more sunlight to keep the Titans up, keeping the survey corps tucked inside the walls for a short while. You woke up, small bits of hair stuck to your forehead, stretching your arms, skin meeting the pleasantly cold air. With a lick of your cracked lips, you got into your night robe and made your way to the kitchen, smiling at the early bird cadets who had the same idea as you; get breakfast early and head out before anyone else could. A few members of the 104th squad turned to look at you, you weren't in uniform or any sort of decent clothing which surprised them. Most men in the regiment were 'frustrated' as falling in love was dangerous and considered taboo in such a short-term job as it was likely one of the people in the relationship would die, but relationships weren't unheard of all the same. You pried the doors to the mess hall open to find it completely empty. With a content sigh, you shuffled through the kitchen door and began to boil a pot of water on the fire and grabbed a cob of bread, filling it with grainy butter, lettuce and a small slab of cheese (rations where pretty gross.) when the water had boiled, you pulled it off the fire and made tea in your plain white teapot, filling the previously filled pot with homemade tomato soup, putting that over the fire as well. After everything was finished, you carried your teapot out first, placing it in the centre of your territorial table, turning back to fetch your soup and sandwich. When you returned, however, Levi was seated at the table in the furthest corner, a cup of your freshly made tea in his favourite mug that he'd purposely brought all the way down from his office.

"You aren't in uniform," Announced the raven-haired man, taking a sip of your tea.

"I'm not supposed to be, it's before 7 AM and it's my day off," you challenged, sitting opposite him with a cocky smile.

"Even so, you aren't setting a good example for the vulnerable young brats, they look up to you. What will they think when they see you in a satin robe at 6 AM in the morning?" He replied, leaning one of his arms on the table top as you took a bite of your bland sandwich.

"They'll think ' _Wow my captains hot! I gotta work harder in order to get in her pants'"_  You joked, Levi masking the smile that threatened to show on his thin, pale lips.

"Watch it, I'm still your superior." He added mechanically, knowing you two shared pretty much the same amount of power in terms of authority. You hummed in response, pouring yourself some tea and finishing your soup and sandwich, making small talk with the corporal as you did so. Eventually, it reached 7 AM, meaning everyone would be soon awakened by an impatient Levi, signalling that now was the best time to get ready and head out for the day. You waved at your stoic-faced friend before slipping back to your bedroom, barely seeing anyone along the way, the shouts of sleepy cadets begging the moody corporal for an extra 5 minutes echoing through the cobblestone halls. You placed your robe over your chair and dug through your wardrobe, not finding anything that would look nice. You huffed, shuffling over to the window and looking out onto the grassy plains, a few cadets already training in the early morning sun.

"It's going to be hot out..." You whispered, opening the window and letting the air creep into your musky room. You pushed yourself away from the window and walked to your desk, lighting a candle. You sat at your small desk for a moment, pondering over an outfit. It was going to be hot, and you were going out into the city, meaning you had to look nice but also be comfortable. You tapped your nails against the softwood before jumping up, fishing through your mountain of clothes to find an ankle length, peach skirt and off the shoulder white top. With a hum you spread it on the bed, quickly making some adjustments to your face and hair before dressing into it, grabbing your wicker basket and a stack of money and slipping on matching shoes before skipping out of HQ and into the city centre.

* * *

 

Although it was Erwins 'day off', he still had work to do. Levi sat on the leather sofa at the side of the office as the blonde commander quickly scribbled onto parchment paper, rolling his wrists every now and again. He wanted to experience the day before it ended. Levi also had a day off and was clad in a thin, black suit top with the top two buttons undone with matching black trousers. Erwin finally finished the remaining few papers that he had to fill out and leaned back with a sigh, his fingers finally relaxing. Levi watched Erwin crack his spine against his chair, longing for some tea.

"I'd offer some tea as a 'well done', but corporal (l/n) isn't here and I insist on drinking her tea whenever I can. She makes it better than all these little shitheads." Levi gestured toward the cadets, making the corner of Erwin's lips curl ever so slightly.

"Where has she gone?" Erwin continued the conversation, stretching his muscular, well-toned arms.

"Shopping, I believe." The short corporal sighed, standing up and stretching his neck. "I'm gonna take a shit, then check on the trainees. Get up and do something before you waste the day." And like that, Levi was out the door. Erwin licked his lip and checked the time. 8:32 AM. Just enough time to get some breakfast and check the health reports of his fellow captains. He grabbed the health reports and made his way downstairs to the mess hall in his casual, but still flattering, attire and sitting by himself on the table you had sat at earlier, eating some basic crackers and cheese with a cup of black coffee with three sugars; he liked his coffee sweet. He turned his head to his paper, fingers gliding over the silky paper, spreading it on the table. Pen in hand, he began to write in the 'additional notes' section of the nurses report on the high ranked officers mental and physical health, jotting down small changed he'd noticed in them since the last expedition. Then he came across your name. Corporal (y/n) (l/n). He felt his heart flutter at your name and had to look over his shoulder to make sure you weren't there before continuing to read on

**CORPORAL (Y/N) (L/N)**

**PHYSICAL HEALTH: OK**

**PHYSICAL SPECIALITY: STAMINA**

**NO TITAN ABILITIES DISCOVERED**

**INJURIES: 3 BURNS. CAUSE: VERTICAL MANEUVERING EQUIPMENT**

**MENTAL HEALTH: OK**

**MENTAL SPECIALITY: POSITIVITY**

**NO TITAN ABILITIES DISCOVERED**

**INJURIES: STRESS LEVELS RISING, NOT AT CRITICAL LEVEL.**

**OVERALL HEALTH: OK/EXCEEDING.**

Erwin physically sighed in relief when he finally discovered that you were ok. He worries a lot about his soldiers, but he had a special place in his heart reserved for you. He wasn't too sure why, but he did. He placed your document on top of the pile and waved goodbye to a few cadets that had seen him leave. He decided to take a walk to the stables and visit his horse to give it some well-deserved affection before taking a nap- sleep was rare these days.

* * *

 

A lost child wailed for his mother, a man frantically searched for his missing dog, shopkeepers screamed out offers on the top of their voices to attract customers and customers desperately tried to bargain for the best possible prices. This was the Trost District market, a place which was always drowning in the sea of people. Not a single empty place could be spotted between the stalls. Some held a hand against their forehead to shield themselves from the sun, others made fans out of newspapers or magazines.The sun mercilessly shone down upon the market. Beads of sweat glistened on everyone's forehead and many faces turned red due to the sweltering heat. The salty odour of sweat mingled with the nose-tingling aroma of spices and the sweet smell of flowers coming from the florist's shop. All of these smells mixed together and gave the market a unique scent, which hung in the air from early morning to late evening. You shuffled through the musky market and into a far corner that was less populated than the centre of the marketplace, cheeks dusted rosy pink from the hot air that swallowed you up. A lady in a purple dress, signs of ageing pulling at the corner of her eyes, stood under the shade of her already cooled stall, fan in hand. When she noticed you coming, she smiled. You were a regular. In the summer you always came to buy strawberries dipped in chocolate and a selection of ciders from her for your "friends", even though she suspected it was a secret lover that you were too afraid to talk about, but that was not the case.  

"Hello!" You chirped, smiling at the woman as she straightened her figure for you.

"Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Bianca, the stall owner, replied, still fanning herself. You hummed in response, looking over the fruit that Bianca had to offer.

"Strawberries again, I suppose?" She began to prepare the small basket full of them, making sure they were cool before giving them to you to prevent the chocolate from melting.

"Yes... but could I get some plain ones and a can of that whipped cream? And two of those German lime and strawberry ciders?" You asked sheepishly, making Bianca smirk. She obliged and created an ice bath for your ciders before passing it to you with the punnet of plain strawberries and a can of the light, creamy treat. You paid what you owed before carefully placing it in your wicker basket and waving goodbye, weaving your way through the crowd to the liquor man and buying a whiskey and English breakfast tea before darting back to HQ with the surprises, money left over.

When you arrived, you told everyone the markets where too busy to buy everyone singular gifts so you passed them the rare tea bags as a reward, and they all darted off to try it. Before you handed out the gifts you did get, you nipped to your room to freshen up before going down to Levis office, strawberries and whiskey in hand. He was at his desk, reading a chunky book, smiling like a child. His smile faltered for a second when he heard the latch of the door open, but it grew again when he saw you with the alcohol and fruits.

"I got your favourite~" You sang, quickly taking a seat and placing the gifts on his desk with a sheepish smile.

"You do this every year," He sighed, bringing the punnet of fruit closer to him inspecting one of them before popping it into his mouth, the sweet juice of the fruit dancing on his tongue.

"Don't you like it?" You questioned, eyebrows slightly downturned.

"No i-" He choked on his words for a second. He couldn't say 'love'. It was a promise he made to himself after Petra died, that he would never 'love' anything again, even if deep down he knew he did. He did not love you romantically, he did at a point but gave up the dream when he heard you messing around with Reiner before you were a corporal

"I choked on a pip, sorry. I'm really grateful, but you don't have to spend so much money on me, fool. Anyone would think you were obsessed with me." He snorted, eating another fruit.

"Nothin' wrong with showing my love for you," You joked, standing up and leaving the office with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah shut up." 

You made your way to Erwin's office next. You looked down at your remaining gifts with a smile, it was no a secret that you had heart eyes for the commander at the moment, and the rumours didn't help your case either. You tried your best to conceal your feelings but the new 105th squad where creating rumours about you and the commander but they never actually reached either of you, so you couldn't defend yourself. Before you knew it you were outside the Oakwood door of the commander's office, "COMMANDER ERWIN SMITH" etched out in gold on a slab of grey lead attached to it. You knocked and allowed yourself in with a sheepish grin, the commander surprised to see you.

"Good evening, corporal, how are you?" He asked with a smile

"Oh, Erwin don't call me that. You know I don't like it." You whiled, placing the wicker basket at your feet until you deemed it appropriate to show him your gifts. 

"My apologies," He nodded, crossing his arms across his lap "What can I do for you?" 

"Well," You began, grabbing the two green bottles of alcohol with a smile "I was in the market today and I saw Bianca, and I couldn't help but buy some fruity cider again this year, I know how you like sweet things." You shrugged, passing him one of the bottles. He took it and read the label before smiling, the cool glass helping him to relax from the hot summer day that was almost over.

"Thank you, (y/n)." He chuckled "I haven't had anything like this in a while." 

"There's really no need to thank me, how about we take a stroll to the reservoir before the sun goes down?" You suggested, twirling the metal cap of the cider between two fingers. Erwin turned around to look at the sun behind him before smiling and standing up.

"Sure," He mumbled, walking around the desk and helping you from your chair, a rosy tint dusted over his cheeks. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

 

The sun was a radiant, all-watching eye, its light creeping into every corner, bathing the whole world in a warm glow. The two found themselves walking down a trodden grass path towards the said reservoir, laughing the whole way. The countryside stretched before them like a great quilt of golden, brown and green squares held together by the thick green stitching of the hedgerows. It rose and fell like giant waves on a gentle ocean and was dotted with animals with an endless expanse of turquoise wonder, shimmering a liquid gold, stretched towards the distant horizon. The two soon found a picnic table near the water, seating themselves in front of one another as you pulled the strawberries from your basket with the cream. Erwin was surprised by the treat you bought to share, but he wasn't disappointed either. It started off innocent, the two of you eating the fruit while talking about things like how to improve the 3DMG gear or what new training to use, but things took a turn when Erwin offered you a strawberry from his own hand with an excessive amount of cream on. You started at it for a second, not registering what he wanted you to do. He nodded his head forwards, gesturing you again to eat what was in his hand. You obliged awkwardly, hearing him laugh heartily at your reaction to him.

"It's good." You choked, mouth full of food.

"You got some on cream on your nose," He whispered before wiping it off with his index finger, holding it in front of your mouth. Sheepishly, you licked it off as he tilted his head back to watch the display. Your cheeks burnt red when you realised how intimate you were being with your commander and laughed out of embarrassment. You stood up abruptly, grabbing your basket and began to walk.

"T-the sun is setting, we will miss dinner at this rate." You lied, with at least an hour worth of sunlight left. Erwin stayed in his seat, watching you scurry away back to HQ. he sighed and rubbed his face. Was he too much? Erwin was intimate by nature and showed his affection through quick, meaningful administrations, and the heat of the quick approaching evening turned him a bit feral. He would have to catch you later, he had to make sure you knew how he felt, even if it did cost him his pride.

* * *

 Dinner time soon rolled by, and it didn't seem too bad today. Because of the hot weather, the cadets made something a little more refreshing than stew; a salad, with bread and an optional slice of chewy, salty gammon. The captains and commander got their food first and sat at their territorial table like usual, some of them taking their food upstairs to continue their work. At the table was Levi, Hanji, Mike, yourself and Erwin. Hanji and Levi sat opposite you, while you were sandwiched between Mike and Erwin. Dinner time went on, as usual, Hanji began to go over some new information she'd discovered about Erens blood, while Levi retaliated anything that didn't sound 'plausible' with harsh insults. The 104th squad beckoned you over a few times, but with a harsh glare from Levi and Erwin they shut right up and let you enjoy your meal in peace. You didn't speak to Erwin much during dinner despite his desperate attempts to join the lighthearted conversation you and Levi were having between bites of the cold meat. Levi noticed you off behaviour too, and went as far as kicking you under the table to mouth " _are you depressed or something?_ " just to make sure you were ok. Dinner came to an end and you found yourself on the balcony outside your room that you, Levi, Erwin and Hanji shared. You had changed into something a little more comfortable; a magenta pair of parachute pants made of a partially see-through material and a matching bralette. Feet resting on the wall, you sipped on the glass of water that you smuggled upstairs, letting your mind wander.

_Where you too frigid with Erwin? Maybe he was one of those guys that liked experienced women? If so, why did you feel the need to leave?_

You groaned, rolling your head back to meet Levi who was stood behind you, making you yelp.

"Why are you screaming like that?" He asked, walking past you and sitting on the wall next to where your feet were resting.

"Because you fucking scared me, asshole!" You cried, kicking his hip.

"You wound me." He deadpanned, looking over his shoulder and out onto the dark horizon. You both sat in silence for a short while, enjoying each others presence.

"What happened with Eyebrows?" Levi suddenly asked, leaning forward an inch to make sure his voice was a bit quieter.

"Nothing really," You shrugged, looking anywhere but at him. He knew you were lying, he had that sort of power that could see through anybody.

"So you don't mind if I ask him?" He bargained, going to push himself off the wall and make his way to Erwin's bedroom.

"D-don't!" You wailed, jumping up to latch onto his shoulder. Levi smirked and turned around, studying your worried face.

"Then tell me dumbass, it's not like I'm going to _say_ anything." He scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Well... This is childish, but let's suppose I have feelings for him-"

"Like, romantic ones?"

"Yes, but-"

"That's gross." He spat, pretending to throw up. You punched his arm playfully, making him step back a pace with surprised sound.

"Shut up, short stack. Let me finish," You teased, sitting back down in the chair you had left moments ago. 

"So, like I said, suppose I like him," You began again, hearing Levi hum in response.

"I can't find a way to tell him. First of all, he's my commander, and second of all he's pretty intimidating." You admitted. Levi thought for a while before kneeling down to your height.

"But that still doesn't explain why you two were so awkward at dinner."

"R-right, well we went for a walk earlier, and he tried feeding me strawberries. Me being the sweetheart I am, it took me forever to realise his intent, so I left, feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't bring myself to normalise things again at dinner." You huffed, pouting at your friend. Levi laughed and scruffled up your hair before standing up and heading to his bedroom that was a few meters away. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fuck him some day. Go and speak to him, he's in his office doing boring shit so I think he'd appreciate your intrusion. Night." He chided before opening the back door that leads from the shared balcony to his room and entering it, seeing the candle go out shortly after he entered. You sighed and stood up 

"What's the worse thing that could happen?" 

 

* * *

 

Erwin was uncomfortable in his own body, skin hot like lava, hair was strewn across his face, shirt loosely hanging on his built figure. The scene you'd so perfectly set up for him earlier replayed again in his head over and over, the feeling of your tongue on one of his thick fingers haunting him. He fought against every nerve in his body not to palm himself, a bulge already evident in his trousers. His teeth were tightly closed up, eyebrows knitted together. A knock at the door woke him from his current state, and he jolted up. Pulling his shirt back to what would be considered appropriate and quickly fix his hair, he let out a small "Come in!" fall from his full, pink lips. It was you. The air suddenly left his lungs and he couldn't find the power to move. You were in another outfit, this one slightly more revealing than the one you wore earlier. He let a smile appear on his lips as your bare feet prodded into the office.

"Erwin, I owe you an apology." 

His eyes visibly widened when you sat in the chair in front of him, only the desk separating you.

"Earlier, I was rude. Very rude. I couldn't handle the situation. For that, I'm sorry," You began, sniffling a little.

"I suppose there are things deep down that resonate with me, I was childish and couldn't put my mind and my body together. I made you look like a fool." 

Erwin felt his body relax as he leaned back in his chair, his face hard and glowing under the dim light that his dying candle provided. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, already making assumptions about what you were saying. Erwin wasn't good with cryptic talk. You tensed up for a moment and sighed, rubbing the side of your face.

"I don't think I can tell you."

"I insist that you do."

"It would be highly inappropriate-"

"But I'm allowing you to speak freely, (y/n)"

"That's beside the point, I simply cannot-"

"I demand you tell me."

"No."

"I won't ask again,"

"I won't tell you either way!"

And with that, you stomped off, teary-eyed. You weren't upset, just mad. Mad that you couldn't confess your feeling to him, mad that he didn't confess feelings for you. You reached for the doorknob but froze. He watched you carefully, like a hunter stalking its prey. You traced the curve of the golden doorknob before exhaling deeply.

"You know what? Fuck it."

You strode back over to Erwin, hands on his desk, breasts on display to him, but still modestly covered. Erwin gawked at your sudden burst of confidence, taken back by your angry features.

"Erwin, I want you. Now. Take it as you will, what I say is open to interpretation." You hissed, eyebrows knitted together. Erwin's bulge began to grow again, butterflies swirling around in his abdomen, but soon found his confidence again.

"You want me?" He chimed, leaning as far back as possible in his seat, legs crossed. You hummed in response, the angle he was at sending a paralysing zap of excitement down your legs, making you almost buckle. 

"Tell me more." 

"I want you to ravish me, for fuck sake. I'm sick of pretending I don't I want you to feel what I have to offer you." You confessed weakly.

"You want me to ravish you? That's a dangerous thing to say, do you know what I'm capable of?" He cooed, leaning in to meet your gaze.

"No, but I want to find out." You confirmed, hearing him hum in amusement.

"That settles it then."

You lips where a pale pink, and reminded Erwin of a rosebud. The way they glistened under the orange light of the candle almost sent Erwin into overdrive, but he resisted the urge to do anything too crazy. Intoxicated with lust, his let his thumb brush over your plump bottom lip before he let his own lips part, feeling them mingle together, promising sweetness that was later going to come. A tint of honey from a lip gloss you used earlier invaded Erwin's tongue and he physically groaned into you, pushing himself further into your embrace. You felt him graze his calloused hands against the edges of your body, tongue overpowering yours, occasionally letting his teeth nibble on your now swollen lips. The corners of his mouth curled when he felt you press your chest against him, yearning for physical attention. You were both in need, quite clearly. Erwin broke away with a hungry growl, his gentle baby blue eyes clouded with a feral lust that excited you and frightened you to no end.

"Let's take this somewhere more private, shall we?"

You both quickly fixed your appearances to make sure if anyone saw you they wouldn't question it. You both walked, bodies rather tense, to Erwin's quarters. Levi, who was walking around the halls looking for someone to bully, saw you and Erwin before you both quickly jogged upstairs. With a smirk, he turned the other way and let you two have your fun.

Before you even got to the room, Erwin was stripping you of your clothing with small grunts, overworking himself. You pushed open the door to his room, allowing yourself to once again catch his lips as he laid you down on his cool, white sheets. Erwin quickly pushed himself off you and lit a candle, giving you time to push yourself onto your elbows. You looked around the room, it was much bigger than any room you'd seen before, but you'd expected as much. A few photos in small wooden frames rested on the bedside, but Erwin was back before you could study anymore. You began to blush, registering where you were.

"Look at me." He demanded, slowly continuing to tower above you. You bit your lip, leaning back as you eyed his chest as he raised his hand to cup your cheek.

"Please, look at me." He asked, no, _begged_. His change in attitude caught you off guard and you caught his gaze. Instead of the devilish face, you expected to see, you saw his features soften just for you.

"I need to know that you want this. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered softly, hand reaching up to the back of your neck, giving you goosebumps. You hesitated for a second, looking into his eyes for any sort of hint that he was joking. He wasn't.

"You wouldn't hurt me," You reply cockily, going in to kiss him again. He laughed and returned the gesture, letting his lips wander from your lips to your jaw, and further down. Once his lips landed on your neck, you both felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure wash over you both, the area of which his kisses where place burnt and tingled as he sucked on the skin, your perfume intoxicating. 

"Oh, Erwin..."

His breath hitched, and he began to suck at your skin more urgently, letting his hands wander down south, playing with the rim of your trouser line. The sound of his name moaned out in such a lewd manner turned him on more than anyone could ever imagine. He suddenly ripped your frail trousers from your soft legs, effortlessly using one of his brute arms to do so. Glancing up and burning a hole through your soul with his unapologetic smirk. Descending back to your lower, he ripped the silk panties you wore just for him in case of this moment with his bare teeth; breaking a sweat as he did so - sending overwhelming impulses of pleasure through your body. Totally static in his dominant control. He let your now ripped panties fall from his mouth and sunk his rugged get surprisingly soft face between your legs, letting off a sigh of relief and manhood before he arose again to sink back down into you. Flicking his tongue methodically as you breathed more intensely. Every sudden outburst of emotion left your body as now was the moment you finally had him to yourself. You had him right where you wished he'd be. Between your legs making you feel so good you forgot he was your commander and you were his plaything. Although you both equally struggled to convey, now was the few minutes where it all didn't matter anymore. You tried to come to your senses and stop him before the emotional aftermath dawned on you. 

"Erwin-" 

he shot up and placed one of his scarily warm hands around your neck, making you quiver in your own cum and desires for him alike. His blonde locks fell in front of his eyes as you swept them away and he pinned your hand back down to the bed with his other arm. He slowly descended to your face and simply whispered 

"Not a word, be a good girl and let it happen" 

he ran a trail of his tongue down your chest until he reached his destination and proceeded to affectionate the south of your submissive body. Pushing you to the limit and forcing you to let off screams of joy and eye-flickering sensation which you suppressed by biting into one of his silk pillows. Once he'd finished messing around, he placed a kiss on your lips before quickly lifting you by the hips and pulling you onto his lap.

 

"I want you to trust me for a moment," He mumbled, reaching for his draw to grab some silk from his draw "Okay?" you eyed him suspiciously, but nodded, either way, feeling him grab both of your arms and tie them above your spine, restraining you. He let his breath tickle your neck, tracing butterfly kisses down your back until he reached your tailbone, where his large hand smoothed over your ass and back of your thigh, before raising his hand, letting it hit your cheek with a slap, causing a mewl to erupt from you, followed by a sharp hiss. You liked it. He did it again, each time letting you recover partially before letting his hand punished you one more time over and over. After leaving your vulnerable ass red and sore, he threw you off of his knee and onto your stomach. Lifting your hips into the air and arching your back out using his hands. He lined himself up at your entrance, letting his member prod at your wet core before pushing the tip in painfully slowly. He repeated his action, continuously pulling his tip in and out of you as slow as he could, making your body flinch. 

 

"Erwin, push it in." You demanded, rocking your hips back slightly. He ignored you and continued with his administrations.

"Erwin, please..."

He chuckled in response, laying flat against your back, licking the shell of your ear.

"Beg for it."

You tensed up and licked your lips, pulling against your restraints.

"I want you to fuck me, Erwin." You whimpered robotically. Erwin pushed himself a centimetre or so further into you, but pulled away when you gasped.

"Hm? Say that a little louder?"

"Please, Erwin, fuck me. Im begging you." 

"I still cant-"

"ERWIN, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME."

 

You felt him grabbed your already messy hair and proceeded to fuck you senseless, using his powerful hips to push deeper into your body, making you whine into the pillow below you. You felt every inch of him inside of you as his solid shaft continued to solidify inside of you, he yanked at your hair and grunted subtly as you cried tears of pleasure as he slipped two fingers into your breathless mouth and you began to suck them without hesitation. You pushed your punished ass back on him as he didn't slow down the rough pounding he gave you. Throwing you all over the bed and pulling you back into place by the hair. His thrusting began to become more sporadic, his vocals becoming more strained.

 

"I'm going to cum," He warned, leaning his hand below you to stroke your sensitive bud, sending you into overdrive. You threw your head back to meet his cold, blue eyes that watched how your body jerked beneath him. Eventually, you felt a growing need to release something, your abdomen getting hotter and hotter, every nerve in your body burning up and dying out, gibberish falling from your swollen rosy lips when suddenly Erwin filled you up with his seed, his dry throat mumbling your name as both your juices mixed together, the two of you panting for oxygen by the end of it all.

You both collapsed onto the bed, his blonde hair now meshed to his head, sweat dripping down his body. You looked the same, to be completely honest, swollen purple marks peppered across your skin, marking you as Erwins. Once the situation cooled down Erwin laughed, reaching over himself to grab his half-finished bottle of cider and the rest of the strawberries, placing them both between you. You looked at them with disbelief, giggling like a child as he fed you a strawberry, opening the door to a new relationship in the rough.

 

"You kept these?" You jested, taking a swig from his drink.

"How could I not? Strawberries are expensive." He pouted, taking one of the fruits for himself.

"You're a dork." You whispered, punching his arm as he pretending it hurt. You both spent the night laughing heartily, not a care in the world, not even caring you had work tomorrow. Levi had heard the whole ordeal from his room, and he was certain the rest of the regiment did too, but it was nice to see the commander and the survey corps sweetheart finally receive some well-deserved **love.**

 

 


End file.
